Abigail Ruiz
Abigail "Abby" Ruiz is an American professional wrestler currently working for NGW and aTw. Abigail has trained in Japan for more than five years, before making her actual debut. She has been trained by three of the finest Japanese legends known to the wrestling business. Abby made her wrestling debut in September 2004 in Christopher Martinez's company, Global Championship Wrestling. During her stay with GcW, she is best known for her five years dedication to the company, as one of three GcW's veterans, and being the only woman to hold the GcW World heavyweight Championship. She would have left the company shortly after her final tag team champion reign to sign a contract Next Generation Wrestling and Addicted to Wrestling. The Beginning Global Championship Wrestling Abby called the Global Championship Wrestling home for nearly five long and dedicated years. She never gave up on the company, even when she saw rookies being pushed to main event status, while she suffered the unfortunate push back down. She was the only one of three remaining five-year veterans in the company, along with her best friend and greatest ally, Brent Featherman, and Brent Albright. She worked with both men, but her alliance with Brent Albright came to a screeching halt when he physically attacked her, after her successful intercontinental championship defense. He would have beaten her and stolen the title from her at that month's pay-per view, No Limits. The two would feud back and forth for the next several months, until Abby ended the feud by reclaiming her championship against Brent Albright in a match he challenged her, the bra and panties dash jock strap match. She left him beaten and humiliated with blood gushing from his head. After her second year and the current world heavyweight champion retiring from the business, Justin Sane, Abby was entered in a 22 person tournament that would declare the next World Heavyweight Champion. She went through 3 men to earn a shot in the triple threat finals, where she competed against two of the toughest men in the company at the time. She went in an underdog and walked out as the champion. She was the first woman declared as the GcW World Heavyweight Champion and only woman to this date that held the belt. Abby held the title for a decent amount of time: 8 months. She ruled the ring during this title as a fighting champion, who defended the belt successfully 11 times. However, when she loss the belt, chairman Christopher Martinez cost her the match by laying her out with a steel chair shot to the head. She has no fight in her after that chair shot. She vowed revenge on the chairman, but after his defeat within the next year, she would have never been given another title shot at the world heavyweight championship. She would have formed an alliance with her long time friend, Brent Featherman, and manage to capture their first tag team championships from The Williams, which were a powerful and nearly unstoppable duo. The Williams nearly demolished Abby with their bare hands, but her heart did not allow her to give up. Despite being put through a table, Brent was able to fight them off long enough for Abby to regain consciousness and rollup one of the Williams for the victory. She had three more successful runs as tag team champion with her friend, before her depature, but she also had two more runs as intercontinental champion, before she left the company. Her second run as champion ended after her first defense. She couldn't overpower her six feet six foot and four-hundred and ninety pound opponent. He was just much too strong for her. She did win it from the man that beat Doomsday to earn it for her third time. She was also the only woman to hold the intercontinental championship for three times. It was about halfway through the third year of operation that more women began signing up to join GcW. This however, did not fear Abby, but she was placed in the organized women's division. There were about twelve women in the division that she ran through like they were absolutely nothing. She beat women like, Heather Hunter, Lindsey Calloway, Beth Phoenix, Marisol Hawkes, and even Christopher Martinez's wife Elizabeth Martinez. She held the title when it was first introduced and she held onto that belt for the six months the division stood strong. The women were slowly fading out from the company due to Abby's pure dominance in the ring and Elizabeth Martinez became the only other woman in the company. Chris stripped Abby of the belt and gave it to his wife, right before the retired it. Elizabeth became the last remaining women's champion, but never once defended it. Abby has not yet ever been beaten by a woman in her wrestling career and she stands by her dominance. GcW and Abby did part ways due to Chris' biased toward her, ever since he fell victim to her. Abby was being booked less and when she was booked, it was in opening matches. She would beat some random jobber that left the company following their defeat against her. Chris never gave her a title shot toward the end, but she remained the tag team champion with Brent. Brent made things a little tolerable by inviting her out to ringside for his matches. However, it got boring for Abby and finally, things started to look up at the pay-per view, "Scorned Champions." She was defending the belts against a new tag team by the name of Sex & Violence, but Chris cost her the match deliberately. He knocked her out with a super kick and distracted Brent while his handy man, Nick Douglas earned the pin over her lifeless body. She then asked for her resignation and Chris torn her application up right in front of her eyes. She stormed out from his office and GcW hasn't heard from her since. Addicted to Wrestling Wrestling information *'Finishing and signature moves' :*''Shiranui'' :*''Koji Clutch'' :*''Shining Wizard'' :*''GTS (go to sleep)'' :*''Double Knee Lift'' :*''The Crotch Clamp'' :*Frankensteiner :*Orihara Moonsault :*Shooting Star Press :*Springboard Splash :*Suicide-Plex :*Dropkick, Double Top-rope :*Frankensteiner, Somersault Top Rope :*Frankensteiner, Top-rope Reverse :*Leg Drop, Top-rope (w/ Side Slam) :*Senton, Top-rope Backflip :*Springboard Hur®acanrana :*Springboard Moonsault :*Double Handspring with elbow :*Foot choke (standing and sitting opponents) :*Swinging Neckbreaker :*Hair Pull(ing) :*Bulldog, 3/4 Facelock in midair :*Choke, Judo Shoulder :*Slam, Throat (w/ twist and leg hook) :*Vertical Suplex :*Suplex, Belly2Back Waistlock (w/ twist) :*Suplex, Vertical Face-first :*Superkick :*Spear/Gore :*Slingshot Suplex :*Side Salto :*Snap DDT :*Top-Rope Rana :*Kick, Groin (opponents legs spread in ropes) :*Knee to the Tailbone :*Knee, Double (to the ribs) :*Texas Cloverleaf :*Torturer Crab :*Tarantula :*Sleeper, Cross-face Half-Nelson :*Abdominal Stretch (w/ Chinlock) :*STF :*Boston Crab, Behind the neck single leg Boston Crab, Single Leg :*Boston Crab, Single Leg w/ armlock :*Claw, Face Two-handed :*Choke, Judo with body scissors (Kata hajime) :*DDT, Upside-down Facelock :*Sleeper, Upside-down Facelock :*Leg scissors takedown :*Back body drop :*Side slam :*Drop toe hold :*leg scissors, armbar submission hold (christo) :*Drop-kick :*Mexican armdrag :*Handspring into a spinning heel kick :*Eye gouge :*Spinebuster *'Nicknames' :*The Definition of Aptitude :*The Queen of Queens :*The Super Bitch *'Wrestlers Managed' :*Brent Featherman :*Brain Damage :*Brent Albright :*Justin Sane *'Entrance Themes' :*INCUBUS - Warning :*ROB ZOMBIE - Feel So Numb Titles and Accomplishments *'Global Championship Wrestling' :*GcW World (Heavyweight) Championship -1x :*First & Only Woman World Champion :*GcW Intercontinental Championship -3x :*GcW's Longest Reigning Intercontinental Champion -1 year + 6 months :*GcW Tag Team Championship w/Brent Featherman -4x :*GcW Women's Championship -1x Personal Life Abby married her high school sweetheart, Zane Jacobs and they have been married for 11 years. Abigail has no children, but her wonderful high school is a stock broker, as well as an corporate attorney. Abigail has a bachelors of science in psychology, masters of science in counseling, and a doctorate in clinical psychology. She has recently opened her own practice as a licensed therapist for married couples. They have a penthouse in New York City, summer home in Hawaii, a private condo in her hometown of Montreal, and her main home in Malibu, California. She is one of the most wealthiest women in the United States of America. Category:Wrestlers